Silent Screams
Silent Screams is the twelfth case of Elrolstown and the second case of Finire Lane, the second district in Elrolstown. Elrolstown is a series made by Zachary Riley. Elrolstown is set in 60s England. Plot While Harper and the player were looking at the damage the storm has done, they get a call. The call was from Bresia Remain, who said that her neighbor is dead. Remain was panicking when the player and Harper came, so Harper told Bresia to wait. The player found the bruised body of Lerwait Transei, arrows sticking out of his chest. They also found lipstick and a broken glass sculpture. The glass sculpture was a sculpture of Lerwait with an arrow in his chest. What was interesting was what Oliver saw on the arrow: magnesium carbonite, which is also known as climbing chalk. This proved that the killer climbs. The lipstick was a gift from Lerwait to his girlfriend, Ashley Slankaps. Ashley said that she came back from a date with Lerwait a week ago, and that was the last time she saw him. Bresia said that she last saw him in his house making dinner when she took her kids out to play in their yard. Bresia said that Lerwait worked as an astronomer, so the player investigated his office, where they found glasses. The glasses turned out to be from scientist Elliot Cleverson. Elliot said that he was a worked with Lerwait and that he was very strict. Autopsy reports show that Lerwait was killed with a crossbow, had 4 arrows in his chest, and the third arrow killed him. However, Veronica said that only someone skilled at using a crossbow could pull this off, meaning the killer must be skilled with a crossbow. When Harper was recapping the events, Lajiak announced excitedly that she found a secret room in Lerwait's house! The player found the hideout and investigated it. There, they found a sculpture of a rocket, a violin, and a crossbow. The crossbow was the crossbow used to murder Lerwait. Lajiak found a substance on the crossbow, which was identified as tea. This confirmed the killer drinks tea. The rocket sculpture had fingerprints on it, which belonged to Olivia Heart. Olivia said that she gifted the rocket to Lerwait as a gift, saying that they were close friends. Olivia was sad when she heard that Lerwait was murdered. The violin belonged to George Sirinusa, the boxer who the team questioned during Adam Sever's murder. George said that Lerwait was an experienced violin player, and that they would play together. The player then decided to search the victim's office again. There, they found a pack of cigarettes and a letter. The letter was from Bresia Remain, saying that she is not crazy. Bresia said that she is a huge believer of the supernatural, and that Lerwait said that the supernatural does not exist. This got Bresia mad, and they argued. The pack of cigarettes had a message from the victim, "Please quit smoking." There was a substance on the cigarette pack, which turned out to purple lipstick, and the only person who wore purple lipstick of the suspects was Ashley Slankaps. Ashley said that she loved smoking, and that no matter how many times Lerwait told her to stop, she never did. When Harper was recapping the events, she notices a huge crowd. In the middle, Bresia Remain and a crowd of people were yelling, "The Supernatural is REAL!" After the stopped the protest, the player investigated Lerwait's hideout again, where they found a note, a camera, and a bloody towel. The blood on the towel belonged to George Sirinusa. George said that one time, him and Lerwait got into a heated argument, which ended up with Lerwait attacking him. George fought him off. The player unlocked the camera, which showed Olivia Heart playfully throwing a water balloon at Lerwait as a prank. Lerwait was not happy, though, and yelled at Olivia. Olivia said that she was not expecting Lerwait to yell at her. The note was from Elliot Cleverson, who went to Greece for a week to visit his parents. However, Lerwait thought this was an excuse. The player checked the victim’s house for the final clues. There, they found an arrow and a broken vase. The vase was repaired, and Oliver said he saw fibers on the vase, that came from a beret. This meant the killer wore a beret, because Lerwait did not wear a beret. They was a substance on the arrow, which turned out to be a disinfectant solution for earrings, which meant the killer wore earrings. The killer turned out to be Elliot Cleverson. Elliot denied the accusations but eventually admitted to murdering Lerwait. Elliot cried and said that even though Lerwait was mean, he was acting strange. Eventually, one day, he called Elliot to his house to talk. Lerwait then yelled at Elliot for spilling a chemical on him earlier, and then insulted his family. Elliot broke down and grabbed a expensive crossbow that Lerwait had, and shot him four times in the chest. Elliot was sentenced to 6 years in prison. After the trial, Harper and the player both found out more about the Waterblade Killer, that the way that they killed people was that they dipped their knife into a bucket of water, and then stab them, and after, they write a happy face on their neck. After this, Bresia Remain came running to the team, saying that one of her child's special stuffed animals were missing. Harper sighed and said that the player would find it, which they did, under pieces of metal near Lerwait's house. They gave it back to Onelia Remain, who thanked the team. Harper and the player then hear that another storm is coming. Summary Victim: Lerwait Transei (Found bruised in his home, arrows in his chest) Weapon: Crossbow Killer: Elliot Cleverson Suspects Bresia Remain (Neighbor) Age: 38 Height: 5'8 Weight: 126 lbs Eyes: Purple Blood Type: A+ (This suspect climbs) (This suspect is skilled with a crossbow) (This suspect drinks tea) (This suspect wears earrings) Ashley Slankaps (Victim's Girlfriend) Age: 25 Height: 5'6 Weight: 119 lbs Eyes: Green Blood Type: B+ (This suspect is skilled with a crossbow) Elliot Cleverson (Scientist) Age: 19 Height: 5'9 Weight: 106 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: AB+ (This suspect climbs) (This suspect is skilled with a crossbow) (This suspect drinks tea) (This suspect wears a beret) (This suspect wears earrings) Olivia Heart (Pet Shop Owner) Age: 26 Height: 5'7 Weight: 106 lbs Eyes: Green Blood Type: B+ (This suspect wears a beret) (This suspect wears earrings) George Sirinusa (Boxer) Age: 26 Weight: 213 lbs Height: 6'2 Eyes: Brown Blood Type: A+ (This suspect climbs) (This suspect is skilled with a crossbow) (This suspect drinks tea) (This suspect wears a beret) Quasi-suspects Onelia Remain (Bresia's Daughter) Age: 7 Height: 3'6 Weight: 42 lbs Eyes: Purple Blood Type: A- Killer’s Profile * * The Killer climbs. * The Killer is skilled with a crossbow. * The Killer drinks tea. * The Killer wears a beret. * The Killer wears earrings. Crime Scenes Victim's House-Table-Victim's House Bonus (Puzzle) Victim's Office-Victim's Desk-Victim's Office Bonus (Timed) Victim's Hideout-Shelves-Victim's Hideout Bonus (Differences)